


Through His Mate's Eyes

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dreams Of Mate, M/M, Omega Castiel, True Mates, eventual kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: To see the world through your mate's eyes while you're asleep is a privilege only true mates have. Castiel had already given up on his hope of having a soulmate, when suddenly his sleeping hours are filled with dreams and his handsome alpha. Little does he know that soon, these dreams might make the difference if his alpha will live or die...





	1. Not Alone

**~30th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Found~**

 

 

Because sleep is a beautiful thing. But it is so much more than that. It’s where you have the chance to connect with your soulmate. Your one true mate. The person who matches you perfectly in every aspect. If your mate is sleeping while you are awake they will experience everything you do through your eyes. Except for two important details. They can’t see the faces of anyone or hear anything. It’s as if a silent movie is being played across the screen of the tv right before your eyes and every face is blurred over. Also, though they can't influence the actions of the waking party they can influence their emotions if the feelings are strong enough.

It starts when the younger of the pair reaches the biological age of sixteen. Though it’s tempting to do find each other as soon as possible, it isn’t allowed until two years after the dreams start. The child will be legally an adult and can start the process of finding their mate whenever they are ready. Seventy-five percent of mates are born within four years of each other. So, when Castiel reached his twenty second birthday the hope of finding his mate was slowly fading away. Shortly after New Year’s Castiel realized something was different. For the first time, he understood what it meant to dream.

His mate was walking towards a seedy looking bar. Castiel could feel the gravel crunching under his feet. The heat of the night making his skin sweat. He knew his mate was nowhere near old enough to be going into the bar, so it confused him immensely. Stepping through the doorway he scanned the nearly empty room. The smell of cigarettes pierced his senses as his eyes landed on a man leaning on the bar.

Moments later the pair started to leave. The new man heavily leaned against his mate for support as they walked into the parking lot. As they approached a sleek black car Castiel got his first glimpse of his mate. His Alpha or so he assumed by the scent of him. The teen was tall and well built. Cas could see the muscles flexing in his arms as he helped the other man into the passenger side of the car.

As the pair drove towards home Cas was jolted awake by his alarm clock. Heart racing, he turned it off and laid in the silence. He had a mate. It was a man! Castiel had never thought his mate would be male but he wasn't upset by this fact. He was excited. Slowly, he went about his morning routine of showering, putting on his suit and making breakfast. He sat down to eat and think about the day ahead of him.

Finishing up his food he proceeded to wash his dishes, and went to his bedroom for his trench coat. It was snowing so he knew he'd need it. Before he could put it on a feeling of warmth enveloped him. He'd been told this meant his mate was tuned into him. It sparked an idea in his head. Something he'd heard about other mates doing. Castiel wrote on a piece of paper knowing his mate was seeing and experiencing everything with him.

 

_Hello there, I'm Omega Castiel. You can call me Cas._

_It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mate._

 

A feeling of love blossomed in his chest from his mate. The future never seemed so bright.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean dreams of his mate for the first time and couldn't be happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get the second chapter up. You know life got crazy I forgot and what not.
> 
> I am currently writing the third chapter and hope to post it in a couple days.

            One thirty in the morning. He should be asleep in bed. Instead he was in a cab heading across town to the Roadhouse to pick up his old man. He'd gotten a call minutes earlier from Ellen informing Dean that his father was far too intoxicated to drive home and was refusing to take a cab. Leaving him no choice but to go there himself to pick up John.

            Paying the cabbie Dean got out of the car, stepping into the warm humid early morning and walked towards the bar. When what could only be described as a warm fuzzy feeling spread through his body. His mother had always told him this meant his true mate was asleep and with him.

            This was the first time he was feeling his mate. He was so excited about what should be a joyous occasion. He only wished he was able to act on the feelings of excitement, but having to gather his drunk, depressed father and usher him into the Impala meant he had no time to think of his mate. Knowing that didn't stop Dean from taking a little longer putting John in the car so the other could get a good look at him from the reflection on the cars sleek surface. His Alpha preened at the thought of being able to show off for his mate. Sadly, the feeling of being surrounded in comforting warmth didn't last long as he drove towards home.

            He truly couldn’t believe it. He’d been waiting since he was a pup to turn sixteen so that he could finally meet his mate. Growing up his head had been filled with stories about how his parents had been childhood best friends and when they’d turned sixteen just months apart they realized they were actually true mates. Dean wanted the fairy tale love life that he’d witnessed throughout his childhood.

            But, looking at the state his Alpha father was in now hurt his heart in so many ways. Losing his Omega mother six months ago had tore John apart. His business was starting to fall apart and he spent countless days lying in bed. If one of the boys came home and found John gone they knew he'd gone to the Roadhouse to drink away his sorrows.

            All this forced Dean to start working full time at the family auto shop in order to support the family and keep it from going under. Sadly that meant his grades were slipping badly. It would make things a whole lot easier if he’d just drop out of high school altogether, but deep within his heart he knew his mother would turn over in her grave if Dean did just that.

            After getting his father into bed Dean, exhausted finally crawled into his. He wished with his whole heart that he could get a glimpse of his mate when he slept.

            Sure enough he found himself in an unfamiliar room. A bedroom to be exact. Snow was gently falling outside the windows. His hand was reaching for a tan coat. The material felt soft and familiar to him even though he's never seen or felt it before.

            His mate quickly walked into what appeared to be the dining room, picked up a pen and paper, and started writing. As the words were written Dean felt happiness bloom within him. He felt cherished and loved as he read those few words

 

_Hello there, I'm Omega Castiel. You can call me Cas._

_It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mate._

 

            Castiel? What a unique name. Dean wished he could hear the omega say it but knew that was impossible. Just looking at his hands as the omega wrote the note Dean could tell this was no dainty female. His mate was a male omega with strong hands and fair skin. He couldn't help the flood of happiness he felt at that. Though he couldn't see his face Dean just knew his mate was gorgeous and perfect for him in every way.

            Two years couldn't go by fast enough.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
